


Dance, baby!

by galient



Category: Spirit Animals - Various Authors
Genre: Dancing in the Rain, Declarations Of Love, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Out of Character, Self-Indulgent, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 18:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30009123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galient/pseuds/galient
Summary: Conor doesn't like Worthy. That's why he doesn't care at all he hasn't seen him in a month.Hes proven wrong when it starts raining.
Relationships: Conor (Spirit Animals)/Devin 'Worthy' Trunswick
Kudos: 1





	Dance, baby!

Conor sifts through the whirl of emotions, hands hovering at Worthy's sides. 

Worthy looks beautiful, under the streetlamps he glows and basks in the dim light showering their figures. His hair is wetted to his face, messy and painfully adorable as he laughs into Conor's shoulder. 

The rain patters down on them, splattering on easy lit smiles and grabby hands. Worthy brushes the blonde hair off Conor's forehead, eyes full of adoration as he shimmies in his hold. "Dance, wolf boy!" 

Worthy calls, and slips out of his arms hopelessly to run and twist in the rain. His clothes stick to his waist, and despite the drenched fabric and cold bones, the warmth stirring in Conor's chest is impossible to ignore. He's never seen Worthy so carefree before, especially in the water. Wasn't he supposed to be a cat? 

Worthy curls and swirls in his lungs, creating a stream of thoughts only consisting of soft skin and fluttering eyelashes, and lips kissing against flesh. Conor watches in utter amazement and love as Worthy grabs his hand, white light washing onto the brunette's skin and reflecting in the dark of Conor's eyes. 

"Come on, wolf boy!" 

Conor breaks from his trance, jolting to reach under Worthy's arms and heave him up, twirling around suddenly. Worthy yelps, latches his arms around Conor's neck and hides his damp face in the crook. 

"You're heavy!" Conor laughs, dropping him down and holding onto his biceps. "Shove off, dick." They're both soaking, and it's freezing, but the smile Conor feels against his skin is more than enough to warm him. 

"I missed you." Conor mutters, arms tight and hugged around the brunette once more. Worthy slackens, and Conor feels a huff of air against his neck. "I love you, too." 

Conor leans back, gazes at the droplets squandering the drape of eyelashes, and the hair swathed over his forehead. So he decides, carefully, and presses his lips to Worthy's. 

Worthy kisses him back swiftly, a hand coming up to cup his cheek and a thumb tracing a thin white scar on his chin. 

Yeah, he missed this idiot. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like 30 mins but I'm deciding to post it for funsies. Love ya.


End file.
